Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image segmentation device, an image segmentation method, and a depth map generating method.
Description of Related Art
With advances in image processing technology, image segmentation methods have been widely used.
A typical image segmentation method may be used to segment different portions of an image. For example, in digital photography, an image segmentation method can be used to segment out a main object (i.e., a foreground) from a background of the image. With such an operation, the main object and the background can be processed separately.